


"You Keep an Eye on Him"

by Skyrose_Catara_Danza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd Person, 9x18, Gen, M/M, kinda destiel?, kinda meta, maybe? idk, meta fiction, subtex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrose_Catara_Danza/pseuds/Skyrose_Catara_Danza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' thoughts as he finds out that Dean bares the Mark of Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Keep an Eye on Him"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partialdifferential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialdifferential/gifts).



> First of all I wrote this while on painkillers so...yeah not some of my greater musings. I just have a lot of feels form this last episode...  
> EDIT: Gifting to Chris, because I love the why he writes 2nd person, so I thought I'd give it a shot.
> 
> Come say hi...or prompt me...or something.  
> http://skyrose-catara-danza.tumblr.com/

 

> He’s asked one to many times.

The inquiries of your well being are starting to worry you. You wonder if he knows that the grace you've stolen is going to burn through you.

Although it takes it’s toll on you, you check through the first few layers of your charges thoughts. His mind is dark and malevolent. There is anger running through him where once there was only concern.

 

> _There's something different about you_ ; it comes from your lips uncensored.

The first pat agents your shoulder stings, and were you in possession of your own grace you know it would burn as only the most unholy things would. You grip your hunters wrist before he can completely turn away from you. He doesn't fight when you peel back his sleeve to reveal the mark of "The Father of Murder." All the breath leaves your body in a soft rush. It's become impossible to take a deep breath.

 

> _"What have you done?"_

It doesn't come out right. You wanted to ask gently but the erratic pulse you can feel though your fingertips where they are pressed firmly into your charges wrist worries you more than you should let it. Before you can say something assuring the hand you're hold in snatched away. _A means to an end_ he says and the words sting with the anger of someone who has been betrayed. He walks away from you and that is too frustrating not to put into words

 

> _"Damn it, Dean."_

You know nothing good is going to come of this. It's going to turn him into something twisted if he lets it get out of control. You know warning him is pointless, he's stubborn and won't listen to a word you'll say about it. You hope that Sam will be more understanding. You try and relay how dire the situation that Dean has gotten himself in.

> _"You keep an eye on him"_


End file.
